1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to belt-like devices that primarily use a mechanical switch and electrical alarm to indicate the expansion of the wearer's waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Palmer, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,320, uses a separate stand-alone switch which is expensive. While Loyola, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,126 does not use an off-the-shelf standard switch like Palmer, it nevertheless uses distinct electrical contacts, one fastened on the housing, the other on a movable leg. Electrical contacts cost and extra steps are required in fastening them to their respective positions and then soldering the hook-up wires to them. This present invention uses neither a standard switch as in Palmer nor the electrical contacts in Loyola, thus this present invention is more economical to manufacture. In addition, Loyola uses a coiled spring for each of the legs for urging the pair of legs and the cross leg which holds the moving electrical contact away from the stationary electrical contact on the housing. This again creates additional assembly and material costs. This present invention, however, uses a simple and inexpensive inexpensive leaf spring to keep the electrical circuit open. Furthermore, Loyola does not provide channels in the substanially hollow housing, but simply apertures at the housing wall, to allow movement of the sliding pair of legs. This present invention provides channels for the reliable movement of the four-sided round-wire ring which holds one end of the belt and detects waist expansion.